1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet product dispenser, and more particularly, to a reusable dispenser for sheet product, such as aluminum foil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sheet products are used in a variety of industries. Perhaps the most well known sheet products are those used by consumers, including, without limitation, aluminum foil, plastic wrap, waxed paper, and parchment paper. These sheet products are typically sold to consumers or other end-users as elongate sheets which are rolled around a core, thereby allowing sheet products capable of covering a large area to be stored in a relatively small container.
Sheet products have been on the market for many years, and sheet product manufacturers spend a great deal of time and effort to create new forms of sheet products. Although manufacturers have focused on the composition and performance of the sheet products themselves, sheet product manufacturers have not significantly advanced sheet product packaging in many years. Sheet product packaging typically consists of a paperboard box into which a roll of sheet product is placed. In most cases, the user opens the box lid, pulls out a desired length of sheet product, and then closes the lid. Typically, either the lid or the base of the box includes serrated metal or plastic teeth that are then used to cut the sheet product to the desired length.
While such packaging is functional, it has proven to have disadvantages for consumers. For example, the end of the sheet product may fall back into the box after the cutting process, thereby necessitating that the user open the box and find the end before a new sheet product piece can be cut. For some sheet products, such as plastic wrap, this can be a difficult process. Some in the art have addressed this through the use of adhesive strips or other attachment means on the box which help hold the sheet product in place, but such strips can also attract foreign particles.
The packaging is frequently handled while a user is cooking or otherwise preparing or putting away foods, and the user's hands are typically wet or may have flour, grease, or other material on them. The rectangular shape of traditional sheet good packages makes it awkward and uncomfortable for the user to hold during the dispensing process due to the squared edges which do not conform well to the user's hand. This can result in stress on the user's hand and improperly dispensed, and thus wasted, sheet goods. Still further, because the packages are typically made of opaque paperboard, it is difficult for users to judge the amount of sheet goods remaining on the roll without removing the roll from the box.
Moreover, the conventional packaging is often designed to be disposable. A typical paperboard container is simply disposed of after the roll is exhausted. Often, the presence of a metal edge on the paperboard container will interfere with the recycling of the paper container. Environmental concern about the disposal of waste products have pushed manufacturers to redesign many products to reduce excessive packaging and reduce an overall environmental impact of packaging used.